Replay
by Zerz
Summary: "¡Hola! Es un placer conocerte al fin. Soy Berwald, tu otra mitad." Jah, que fácil es pensar en decirlo. Es una lástima que no me atreva. Algún día, quizás... Si tan solo me dejases quererte.


**.  
**

**Disclaimer:** Las marcas, empresas y productos son de sus respectivos dueños. Hetalia pertenece al desaparecido Himaruya. Este enredo es obra de la turbada mente de su servidora.

**Advertencias:** AU, leve slash, SvexDarkFin (¿?), uso de nombres humanos.

.

* * *

**.  
**

**- Replay -**

**.  
**

* * *

.

Hoy es lunes. Uno de los 53 lunes que posee el año. Mi lunes 1,125.

Índice del inicio laboral. Una día de trajes y muecas diplomáticas, días grises en una ciudad de nubarrones. Una mañana de tráfico en las principales avenidas, de resúmenes en los noticieros. Un arribo de ojerosos y espressos. Un lunes más en Estocolmo.

No me excluyo de ese nutrido grupo de oficinistas, cansados de que el mundo laboral se reduzca a un cubículo donde estirar las piernas resulta imposible. Sin embargo, 'mi lunes' tenía una bifurcación en su monotonía, un mínimo detalle que lo transforma en un día sagrado. La única fase, en un ciclo de siete, que es alumbrada por una estrella errante, la fuente de mi anhelo y espasmódica felicidad.

El lunes es el día que me encuentro con 'Fin'.

Mi corazón da un vuelco cuando al alzar la vista, el reloj del piso marca las 9:15. Tomo cualquier paquete de documentos y me apresuro al área de marketing, una estación departamental con empleados que en su infancia sufrieron de hiperactividad, es evidente la reminiscencia del padecimiento.

Saludo con discretos asentamientos a quienes en el pasillo me felicitaban por haber creado el mejor producto de los últimos años. No les entiendo, tan solo es una versión del teléfono móvil de la temporada anterior; más compacto y económico. Virando a la izquierda, camino por 'el aviario' una sección ruidosa del piso, donde las secretarias pasan los días contestando llamadas o sumergidas en sus propios chismorreos. Esas 'sirenas' (como las denomina Magnus), siguen a los hombres con la mirada, esperando un descuido para devorarlos vivos. Si el danés no miente, soy su fetiche. Un escalofrío involuntario me sacude con tan solo imaginarlo.

Antes de llegar al final del pasillo, unos alardes me convocan.

― ¡Oxenstierna!

Es Magnus Kohler, él principal publicista de la empresa, y algo así como mi mejor amigo. Corría tras de mi hasta engancharse de mi brazo; con una expresión macabra, pregunta sobre mis planes para el almuerzo. En un principio creí estúpido el cuestionamiento (tan estúpido como la mayoría de las cosas que salen de esa boca danesa), acostumbramos comer juntos. Lo hace con alevosía, sabe que estoy ansioso por tomar el elevador.

—Quieto, enfermo. Esto _sí_ es importante.

Superando las expectativas, sus rodeos objetivamente tienen una razón; me anuncia (y hace participes a las secretarias) sobre su próxima cita, me ofrece acompañarlo y ser testigo de la conquista que efectuará sobre el gerente de logística; un noruego recién egresado de la universidad, bastante brillante, bastante frio. A pesar de la 'cordial' sonrisa, sé que esa invitación no es sino una sutil insinuación que advertía no requerir de mi presencia en cualquier parte del piso que abarcaba el restaurante mediterráneo donde él le abordaría.

Doy un suspiro, eso le basta para dar por confirmada mi promesa de dejarle molestar al muchacho a solas. Aunque no lo mostrara abiertamente, en mi mente me regocijaba por su 'inocencia'. Era bien sabido que el dichoso Haakon Bondevik jamás pasaba sus horas libres sin acompañarse de su hermano menor, un pasante que de a poco había ganado el mote: 'el chico de la fotocopiadora'.

En ese instante las puertas de elevador se abrieron liberando a un par de empresarios. Sus ojos linces, vibraron en astucia y la sonrisa se transformó en un gesto que habló más de lo debido. No necesitaba voltear sobre mi hombro para saber quien permanecía en el interior. Un tenue sonroje me atravesó y antes de poderle reclamar con la mirada, fui empujado bruscamente hasta caer dentro del transportador.

― ¡Rarg! ¡Vamos por todo, tigre!― Se carcajea cítrico.

Las puertas se sellaron con la imagen del alto danés pulgares arriba, guiñando en cámara lenta. Mi diestra ocultó mi cara salpicada en bochorno. No había razón, el mohín se disfrazó de un acomodo de las monturas de mis lentes cuando en un vistazo al espejo frente a mi, descubrí que la fuente de mis deseos y temores, todo este tiempo había estado ocupado _texteando_ en su móvil.

Las cuatro paredes del ascensor estaban decoradas con espejos biselados; por donde mi vista girara, me hacia una idea del panorama interno. Tino o 'Fin' (como en la oficina abreviaban despectivamente 'el finlandés'), era un muchacho que trabajaba para nuestra principal competencia en el mercado, una compañía de celulares indestructibles. Solía _encontrarlo_ en el elevador, todos los lunes, cuando envuelto en su exquisito misterio se dirigía al área gerencial de la dependencia. El motivo, era desconocido; los rumores corrían indiscriminados: un embajador de una futura alianza comercial, un comprador de acciones, un doble espía, un traidor, un enamorado del polígamo ejecutivo ruso… Estaba seguro nunca se le había preguntado. _Estúpidas sirenas_; no es que les desee mal, solo espero que todo el día suenen los teléfonos, así usarán su voz para lo que les pagan.

Tino Väinämöinen… es triste tener mi paraíso a treinta centímetros y un mundo de distancia. Aprieto los botones por el piso superior al que él se dirige, no tengo la menor idea bajo que pretexto. Probablemente arribando, busque una maquina expendedora y gaste cinco minutos divagando por que golosina comprar mientras me recrimino en no haberle hablado, justo como cada los lunes. Tras esto, volveré a mi pequeño cubículo a esperar ansioso cuando él merodee hasta nuestra sección, repartiendo carpetas, haciéndoles un favor a los de arriba y a los de mensajería.

Magnus se mofaba de mi, cuando mi vista le seguía en su pasarela por los pasillos del corporativo. "Pareces un buitre saboreándose un cadáver". En nuestros viernes de cantina, apostábamos por como terminaría en mis brazos. Los sábados calculaba fríamente mi procedimiento, los domingos soñaba despierto sobre el futuro que nos aguardaba juntos. Entonces llegaban los lunes, con ello mi éxtasis y consecuente catarsis. No pasaba de la primera etapa. Así, los viernes pagaba nuevamente las bebidas que consumiese Magnus. Imbécil.

Volviendo al espejo, le superviso. Su imagen es la usual; unos discretos audífonos puestos, su cuello bordeado con una corbata con extravagantes impresiones, es curioso el desenfado que dan al ajustado traje grisáceo sin restar elegancia. En la diestra carga una charola con capuchinos de una afamada cadena de cafés norteamericana y con la izquierda continuaba tecleando en el aparato con una velocidad espeluznante, ese mismo antebrazo sostiene un par de gruesas carpetas contra su pecho. Asiento conforme, siempre he relacionado esa ligera desfachatez con la actitud de las actrices hollywoodenses, cuando son atrapadas por los paparazis en plena vida cotidiana. ¿Realmente cree evadir las miradas acosadoras del mundo al mantenerse lo más ocupadamente humano posible? ¿Lo hará por mí?

Me asusta el escrutinio al que inconscientemente lo someto. Mis ojos son ávidos, no quieren perder detalle de existencia tan perfecta. La culpa es suya, es su culpa existir, turbar su derredor. A sabiendas de ello, permanece cínico, sin eliminar esa sonrisa inocente, ni la mirada límpida. Esta volviéndome loco. Soy adicto a besos que no he probado, derrocho tiempo pensando en él en su ausencia. Lo proclamo mío, mientras el no conoce mi nombre. Sí tan solo me dejase quererle...

Con dificultad, guarda el celular en su bolsillo. Al alzar el rostro, se percata de mi vigilia y su reflejo en el cristal argéntico me obsequió una más de esas sonrisas cantarinas; cualquier otro diría que es una reacción nerviosa, como las personas que se encogen o gritan cuando mi mirada les atrapa; yo no, yo sé que él busca ser amable conmigo. Obviamente le intimido (¿y a quien no?); mi reflejo en el espejo me devuelve una mirada torva con los iris cianóticos, amenazadores, mi estatura y corpulencia, sumadas a las voluminosas ropas que me cubren, me dan la apariencia de un viejo oso, huraño a la misma vida. Soy incapaz de mostrar una sonrisa, hablar con soltura, socializar o causar simpatía. A pesar de todo, Tino siempre que nuestros ojos se encuentran, se ruboriza y suelta una risilla afable que me reconforta… Quiero creer que soy el único que las recibe.

Bajamos dos pisos y mi vista no se apartaba de los lacios cabellos platinados que cubrían sus ojos. Tenía tantas ganas de halarlos y redirigir su mirada, sentir los iris amatistas sobre mis cristalinos que tanto aterraban infundadamente al resto. Ganas de robarle un beso y secuestrarle como un vikingo a las mujeres de las aldeas. Reclamarme el único dueño de su entera persona, de sus caricias, de sus atenciones. Encerrarle en casa, hacerle mi esposa. Hacerle olvidarse de la humanidad, perdernos el uno en el otro hasta la muerte.

Con un fuerte estrepito el elevador se sacudió. Las miradas se cruzaron sorprendidas ¿Qué había pasado?

Una sacudida tuvo réplica y el avance de la máquina paro. Estábamos atrapados entre el piso once y doce.

Mi saquillo vibraba, presto corrí a descubrir el silencioso celular. Un mensaje de Magnus: "Bn provecho ;D" … ¿Él detuvo el ascensor? Hijo de… Me disponía a apretar el botón de emergencias cuando la luz se fue. Tino soltó un gritillo sujetándose de mi brazo por inercia. Agradecí la oscuridad, podía sentir la sangre aglomerándose desmedidamente sobre mi rostro. El teléfono volvió a vibrar; "No seas cobarde, oportunidads como sta solo cn hada madrina ¡y no lo haré 2 vcs! D:"

Dirigí una mirada furibunda a la cámara en una de las esquinas superiores del paralelepípedo de acero y mi mano se alzó desafiante al botón fluorescente. Antes de alcanzarlo, un agarre suave pero firme, se aferró a mi muñeca. Juraría que vi en las penumbras unos ojos gatunos refulgir. Escuché caer objetos en el suelo, mientras sus manos ambiciosas me jalan de la solapa hasta hacerme chocar con la pared vidriosa a mis espaldas. Juguetea con la corbata, hasta hacerla una vil correa. Sus risas ácidas erizan mi piel.

Sus labios capturaron los míos y absorbían necesitados. Las manos recorren mi pecho y comenzaron a estrujar molestas las ropas, desabrochando aquí y allá con fuerza exasperada. Sujeté esas dos serpientes, y trate de percibir su reacción. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Francamente me sentía el protagonista de alguna película pornográfica con un libreto ausente de trama. La fantasía más básica de todo exhibicionista, como sexo en un avión o en un baño de cantina.

Escuché el rumor de una carcajada opaca estrellándose a mi clavícula; como si hubiese deducido mis pensamientos, se burlaba de mi timidez. Su mano, cariñosa, recorrió con dulzura mi entrepierna, incitando a participar una parte de mi en el aquelarre; una parte que las sombras ocultarían, sepultada en lo límites de la realidad. Entonces, cuando volviese a tomar el transbordador, lo rememoraríamos con mirajes desviados y risitas nacientes, involuntarias, pudorosas.

—Oh vamos, será divertido Su-san.

Su boca traza hilos de saliva, prueba de los besos que ha dejado en mi barbilla y cuello. Ahora, con mi camiseta defenestrada, leía el braille de mi abdomen. Estaba idiotizado, observando el juego de sombras transformar mi sumisa y cándida doncella, en una arpía encantadoramente lasciva. Arrodillada, se entretuvo desentrañando la ciencia de la cremallera y fue cuando el magnetizador encantamiento se difuminó. Yo moría por esas caricias, quería morir embriagado en la hiel de sus labios… Pero no así. No en una pasión oportunista. Le quería para toda la vida.

Tome sus cabellos y lo obligué a ponerse a mi altura. Con violencia lo lance a la pared contraria, mirándolo con duelo sosegado. Acostumbrado a las tinieblas, puedo distinguir en sus facciones un resentimiento infantil, coqueto. ¿Por qué continúa jugando? Aparentemente quiere doblegarme como a un títere, ¿qué no se ha dado cuenta que ya me tiene a su merced? Acaricio su rostro y mis ojos le suplican misericordia. Deposito besos con la mayor ternura de la que soy capaz, en esos labios cubiertos de veneno. Se carcajea esquivo, sus místicas ágatas violáceas compasivas me aceptan; si supiese cuanto he deseado la atención de esas cuencas... Se apacigua su conducta y pronto se adapta a mi ritmo. Sus brazos rodean mi cuello y las lenguas, ya hermanadas, nos narcotizan en su danza, cual morfina pura.

La luz vuelve retrograda, como un micro amanecer en nuestro cubo metálico; él, de pie, con las carpetas, café y celular en mano, me observó curioso.

― ¿Estas bien?

El reflejo me devela la imagen de un hombre demasiado pálido, con taquipnea y dilatadas las pupilas, la vergüenza lo condecora. Con una mano trato de borrar las huellas de la fina capa de sudor que me cubre. Un carraspeo y he recobrado mi característico estoicismo. Él me analiza preocupado, luce fresco, como siempre. Asiento tajante.

Sí, desgraciadamente estaba perfectamente bien. Mi ociosa mente ha puesto pausa en el transcurso de la realidad; fantaseando con mis historias y su imagen mientras el elevador se desplazaba. Todo ese licencioso intercambio de caricias era producto de mi imaginación. Magnus jamás sería tan generoso como para facilitarme una situación así. Tino no podía ser tan desinhibido. Los ascensores no se descomponían con esa facilidad.

La reproducción se ha dado por automático, contrario a mis deseos vivenciales de mundos utópicos con historias comunes en plena metamorfosis. Vuelvo a mis días grises y vacíos.

Piso 21. Las compuertas se abrieron y salió como cada lunes; hasta que virando su perfil con ligereza, imitó a Magnus, guiñando lentamente, pulgares arriba. La mano que antes cubría un celular, ahora aprisiona mis lentes sacudiéndolos sinuosos hasta ajustarse sobre el puente nasal del finlandés. Las compuertas se unifican y soy privado del retozo travieso.

Una borrosa mirada azul hialina me devolvía la sorpresa. El sueco promedio, del otro lado del espejo, sonríe ahogado en felicidad.

Me bajaría un piso arriba, trataría de tranquilizar mi euforia y le recitaría a la máquina expendedora mi diálogo. En un par de horas, Tino estará rotando en el área de producción. Le acorralaré como a un animal herido, atraparé sus dedos hasta tejerlos con los míos, le pediré su almuerzo… que me regale sus horas de almuerzo y las comparta conmigo. Si se niega, le secuestraré como él ha hecho con mis lentes. Si huye, lo perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo, ya tengo un pretexto razonable.

Rio embobado, es lunes; uno al que me encantaría darle replay.

.

**-o-o-o-**

Su-san, ¡stalker forever! hahahaha… :3

Bueno, la historia es un poco demasiado simplona. Lo sé. Un clásico Sufin, meloso y sin mucho sentido. Es mi primer one-shot, y el primer fic con estos personajes (Dan no cuenta), así espero no haber caído en un OOC, aberraciones ortográficas, etc.

Crítica, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas, son bien recibidas.

Ojalá les haya amenizado la tarde… ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
